The seven go to hogwarts
by PerceusPotter
Summary: Annabeth has mysteriously disappeared and the demigods are worried. Chiron's centaur friends from England have confirmed that a girl matching Annabeth's description, has attended Hogwarts a few weeks after the semester started. Chiron sends the seven and Nico to check the lead out, BUT they have to attend the school too. What they find out once they get to Hogwarts is SHOCKING
1. Percy

**Hi Guy's! This is my first time writing** **fan fiction. I hope you like it and PLEASE send me reviews!**

 **Dissclamer: I do not own any of the following character or places all credits to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

Third Persons PVO

''PERCY, PERCY, PERCY!'' Leo screamed enthusiastically, while running towards Percy. Percy lowerd his hands and turned to look at Leo, surprised by his enthusiasm. Annabeth had disappeared a few months ago, and Hera had something to do with it most certainly. Percy and the other demigods have been desperate, because they haven't found any leads in weeks. Percy had been practicing he's water bending skills by the river, when Leo had screamed he's name. ''Has Chiron found out something about Annabeth's disappearance?'' Percy asked, while Leo waded over the river. ''Chiron wants us to the big house ASAP. Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel and Nico are already there.'' Leo told Percy, while pushing him to the river. ''What are Frank and Hazel doing at Camp Half-Blood? Shouldn't they be at New Rome?'' Percy asked Leo perplexed, while they where crossing the river. '' They… pegasus. Chiron… iris messaged them, … to come.'' Leo tried to say, but was to out of breath to speak properly. So it came out like a mumble.

The other ones where sitting at the steps of the big house, when Percy and Leo jogged to the front yard. Leo quickly sat at the steps, tired from the jogging. ''What's up?'' Percy asked Chiron. The other six demigods turned to look at the centaur. Chiron cleared his throat and said:'' This world is full of magical creatures and supernatural beings, one of them being us. Correct?'' The demigods were looking at each other suprised. '' Um… Correct.'' Jason said pausing before saying 'Correct'. ''Another being witches and wizards. They don't know about us and we don't know about them.'' Chiron continued. '' Are you for real Chiron?'' Hazel asked him very seriously. '' Witches and Wizards?'' Piper laughed before he could answer. '' What does this have to do with Annabeth?'' Percy grunted, and sat beside Hazel on the steps. Chiron totally ignored the demigods and continued:'' My centaur friends from England have confirmed that a girl matching Annabeth's description, has appeared to a local 'witch and wizard' school called Hogwarts. Shortly after the semester started. ''

Percy's PVO

We were staring at Chiron, with surprised looks. A lead! We hadn't had one in weeks. There was a long silence, until Chiron broke it. '' You seven need to go and check it out. '' He said. '' How are we supposed to do that, without exposing us?'' Leo asked with doubt in he's voice. '' I have alredy come up with a plan.'' Chiron answered and continued. ''Hecate is going to bless you with magic. Then she's going to teach you everything about the wizarding world and magic. You are going to be transfer students from America'' If Annabeth had been placed in to this school, why hadn't she figured out a way to come back? It is a school not a prison i thought. I decided to ask the others later. ''Why go through all that training and learning? It's not like we're going to stay there the whole semester.'' Nico declaired. ''About that…'' Chiron said nervously.


	2. Reyna

**I'm so sorry guys for not updating sooner. I honestly forgot about this fanfic, but I'll try to finish it. I'll update once in 2 weeks (or sooner) I don't have that much time to write. Please leave me reviews so I don't forget about this again.**

Third Person's POV

Piper seemed to be the first one to realize what Chiron meant. ''Oh no Chiron. You want us to stay there the whole semester, don't you?'' she said. ''Our worlds cannot know about each other or the consequences will be catastrophic. Leaving in the middle of a semester seems suspicious and could raise some questions. You cannot under any circumstances reveal your true origins for anyone. If you have any questions or requests ask the principal, he's called Dumbledore and he knows about us.'' Chiron explained to the demigods looking at them with a strict look on his face. There was a long silence and everyone was thinking about their options until Percy broke it. ''Fine. I'll do whatever it takes to find Annabeth, but I can't ask for you to make the same decision. I know how much we all hate school.'' He had stood up and was facing towards the others. Piper stood up quickly and looked at Percy in disbelief. ''She's my best friend I wouldn't miss it for the world and after everything we've been through, you still think we'd let you go alone?'' ''Yeah, what she said'' Jason gushed and gave Piper a high-five. A little smile was creeping on Percy's face, he was only now realizing how amazing his friends were.

Leo's POV

I was happy to see a smile on Percy's face, it had been a while. I noticed that Frank and Hazel had been silent, I didn't understand why until Frank spoke up. ''Percy I'm really sorry but Hazel and I can't come with you.'' He looked guilty. The smile instantly disappeared from Percy's face. '' Why not? What do you mean?'' Percy asked looking confused. Frank and Hazel looked at each other for a short moment until Frank continued. '' I'm the praetor of Camp Jupiter. I need to be there and lead them.'' Frank and Percy were looking at each other and having a silent conversation. ''I understand. I'm sure we'll be fine.'' Percy laughed and pulled Frank into a hug. ''GROUP HUG!'' I shouted and ran to hug them. I heard Piper go ''Awww'' and then the others joined in on the hug. After the hug, Chiron told us that training would start tomorrow at 8 AM and we'll leave at 10 PM.

Frank's POV

Hazel and I were walking to the beach. We didn't talk much because we felt a little bad for not being able to help Percy, although he tried to convince us that they will be fine. Once we reached the beach we iris-messaged Reyna. ''Frank and Hazel! What's up? I didn't expect to hear from you so soon.'' She asked looking a little puzzled. ''We didn't expect to call this soon either, but we just wanted to give you a heads up that we're coming back tonight.'' I sighed. ''Why are you coming back so soon? What happened?'' Reyna said, now looking surprised. We all had become closer after the war, even the gods had visited some of their children. The demigods were healing and things were great until she disappeared. Percy was completely broken and both camps were looking for her 24/7. Percy had been to Olympus many times but the gods just told him to ''keep looking''. After that Percy was hateful towards the gods and convinced that they had something to do with it. To be honest, we all were angry at the gods. Both camps stopped praying and offering food to the gods until they would bring Annabeth back. That continued for 3 days until Zeus threw a lightning at a camper. The poor boy was in a coma for a week. Chiron was furious and told us to stop with this nonsense before someone else got hurt. Hazel stopped my chain of thought and answered Reyna. ''Chiron has found a BIG lead about Annabeth but we will not be able to participate.'' Reyna looked thoughtful and I couldn't read her expression. ''Tell me why.'' She said. I sighed and started to tell her what Chiron had told us.

***MAGICAL BLUE COOKIES TIME SKIP****

''... but anyone who's going has to stay there for the whole semester. We've seen how awful it has been for Percy, being separated from his fiancé for six months. I couldn't imagine being separated from Hazel for a whole semester.'' I had explained to Reyna about wizard and witches and she hadn't even flinched. Instead, she had looked worried. '' I understand Frank, but wow that's crazy. How have the gods been able to keep this a secret for so long?'' She stated clearly faking a surprised look. I glanced at Hazel who didn't seem to notice anything weird. ''I don't know and honestly, I haven't cared about the gods or their business lately. They're all just a bunch of jerks.'' Hazel whispered the last sentence. Reyna and I snorted and Hazel chuckled. '' It's getting late. I think we should go. It was great talking to you.'' I said to Reyna. I was about to swipe through the Iris Message but she yelled me to stop. '' What is it?'' I said concerned and lowered my hand. ''Do you think Percy would mind if I would go?'' Reyna asked with the most serious expression. ''No I don't think he would mind. Why do you want to go?'' I asked her and looked straight into her eyes. _''Why wasn't she surprised about Witches and Wizards? Why was she lying earlier? What is she hiding?''_ I thought to my self. ''It has been really boring and quiet around here. I just need some adventure or I'm going to go insane!'' She said clearly annoyed. '' OK, training starts at 8 PM, don't be late.'' Hazel said and yawned. '' OK great see you guys!'' Reyna cheered and swiped through the Iris Message. ''Well that was weird.'' I told Hazel and turned to look at her. ''I don't know what you're talking about. She seemed perfectly normal.'' Hazel said and shrugged her shoulders. _''No, she didn't act normal. Something is wrong and I'm going to find out what.''_ I thought myself. Hazel and I walked to our cabins and once I got to bed I instantly fell asleep.

 **A/N SOOOOOOOO What did you think? I made this chapter super long bc I felt bad for forgetting about this fanfic. This chapter is 1,134 words long and that is quite long, compared to my last chapter that I wrote when I was 12 xD**


End file.
